The Knight and the Witch
by IFiredandIMissed
Summary: Knight Amari is sworn to seek and destroy witches. But what will happen when she ends up falling for one? Knight AU / Witch Mercy / Smut / Oneshot


The Knight couldn't remember just how long she had been visiting the Witch. Months, perhaps, but it did not matter, so long as she did not get caught. The Knight knew it was wrong, she knew that to be discovered by any of her fellows would mean certain execution, but she found it every day more impossible to stay away from _her_. Her. Knight Amari had never even considered the possibility of this. The day she stumbled upon the Witches' hut was the day she knew nothing more than that she was going to kill this Witch and bring honour to her order. A glance at her quarry, however, was enough to stay her hand. How could one draw steel at a vision so lovely?

Knight Amari's stomach still tightened at the sight of her. Perhaps it was the Witches' skin, pale as milk and softer than the even waves of her golden hair. Or perhaps it was her alluring attire, all maroon leather, thigh-high stockings, long silk gloves and a flimsy bodice and loincloth combination that left the Knight's head filled with anything but clear thought. The moment the Witch had beckoned her inside with one slender gloved finger was the moment that years of training dropped away, replaced instead with a warm flicker of desire that pooled low in the Knight's armour.

As though sensing her approach, the door to the hut cracked open with a squeak. A cat the colour of night dashed forth from the doorway and skittered off into the forest to find a bird to chase. Knight Amari was too distracted to take much notice. The woman ( _The Witch_ , Knight Amari had to remind herself) toed the threshold, greeting her visitor with an enchanting smile.

"Have you not learned by now that you need not come to me so... burdened?" the Witch asked, tilting her head toward the Knight's burnished blue and gold armour.

The armour in question clanked quietly as Knight Amari approached, stopping inches from the powerful Witch.

"I was rather hoping, Miss Ziegler," she murmured low, leaning in close enough to inhale the Witches' enchanting perfume, "That you would assist me in easing this burden."

The Witch reached up, leaving the Knight's swarthy skin tingling as she eased the falcon-shaped helmet from her head.

"Call me Mercy," she said, and the helmet barely had the time to clatter to the grass before the Knight had her pressed against the doorframe, her lips conquered in a fiery kiss. A spreading blush blossomed on Mercy's pale cheeks as she met the kiss with equal enthusiasm, going so far as to hitch her leg suggestively over Knight Amari's armoured hip. The gesture was evidently appreciated, for a gauntleted hand gripped the Witches' bare thigh and lifted it as their tongues danced. Dextrous fingers fluttered through the Knight's hair, loosening the tight braid until her hair fell in ebony tresses between them and finally, she pulled away, their breathing uneven.

Mercy gazed up at her lover from under long, dark lashes. Her inviting sky-blue gaze did the work of any hundred words. A brief glance downward then back to the Knight's dark stare made a tempting suggestion that when coupled with the most subtle of lip bites, razed the Knight's defences to the ground. Knight Amari couldn't decide if it was mortal beauty or enthralling magic that made Mercy so utterly captivating. She decided she didn't care as she took the Witches' hand and followed her into the hut.

Shelves lined the wooden walls, packed with jars and bottles and potions. Herbs hang drying from the bare rafters and a cauldron bubbled incessantly in a small stone fireplace. It continued to amaze Knight Amari at how comfortable she felt inside the Witches' hut. The sound of the lock clicking as the Witch shut the door sent a pang of excitement over her, electric sparks that prickled her arms with goosebumps.

Mercy turned, giving a sly smirk to comfort the Knight, and wasted absolutely no time in relieving her of her armour. She worked with the efficiency of the best squire, unfastening straps here and letting a pauldron clatter carelessly to the ground there. Knight Amari endured the Witches' teasing touch with a stoicism she did not feel, having to bite her lip to control a telling sound every time pale fingers conveniently brushed the side of her breast or lingered around her midsection too long. When the Witch began to work her skilful digits around the buttons on Knight Amari's padded felt undercoat, she couldn't help but lean into the muscled warrior, inhaling her presence and with it the scent of cinnamon and sweat.

"There we are," the Witch murmured, standing tiptoe to whisper against Knight Amari's ear, "Are you feeling unburdened?"

The first button popped open, exposing her smooth throat in welcome. The Knight sighed, eyes falling shut and arms wrapping around the Witches' waist when she brushed her lips against that throat.

"Somewhat," the Knight responded. Her second word was swallowed by a low sound of delight as Mercy dragged her tongue along her neck, finishing with a sharp bite against the side of her throat. Two more buttons popped open.

Prising this soldier out of her second skin was a delight that the Witch would never tire of. Her wicked smile only grew as she moved, repeating a slow lick and a bite against her lover's newly exposed flesh, and relishing the sounds it produced. The Witch barely felt the hand around the back of her neck before she was drawn up on her toes and into a needy kiss.

Electricity charged the air and a flush began to rise high on Mercy's cheeks. Careless and clumsy passion drove her hands to pluck loose the remaining buttons even as the powerful Knight Amari claimed her mouth with such demand and ownership that she felt her knees begin to buckle. Her hat tumbled from her head, forgotten on the thatch floor when the Knight picked her up as though she were nothing more than a toy, cupping her behind with enough force to push coherent thought elsewhere.

When Mercy finally managed to draw herself away from the sweltering kiss, panting, her words were almost slurred. "The bed," she managed, leaning in to leave another wet kiss and a bite against the Knight's jaw, "I need you. Now."

Uniquely sharp canines gave the Knight's grin a wolfish, predatory appearance. As she carried the Witch over to her fur-covered bed, she casually nudged her head to one side and sunk those teeth into the creamy skin of Mercy's neck. She barely had time to gasp out an involuntary groan before the Knight tossed her flippantly onto the bed, smirking.

Mercy easily unfastened the halfcape around her own neck and quickly peeled it away, along with her gloves. She tossed them cheekily at the Knight, eyes alight with mischief and building desire as she propped herself up on her elbows to admire her lover from under her lashes.

Knight Amari took her time in sliding off her undercoat, savouring the hungry gaze that trailed over her battle-honed physique. A rare burst of relaxed confidence made her trace her hand down from her shoulder, over her full breasts and bumping over her impressive abdominals. The Knight even had the audacity to flex a little, her smile endearingly crooked as it caused the wanton Witch to bite her lower lip and flutter those long, dark eyelashes. Knight Amari unlaced her breeches, but Mercy could bear it no longer. "Tease," she reprimanded, and hooked her bare feet into the Knight's waistband, drawing her willing into her impatient embrace.

Their mouths met once more as the Knight fell atop her shameless lover, silken kisses morphing into something more indulgent and greedy. Mercy kicked her bare feet with enthusiasm, dragging her toes over Knight Amari's back and the curve of her behind, peeling away her breeches until she was blessedly, beautifully naked. Mercy let out a low whimper through the kiss, soft furs tickling her back even as hard muscle pressed against her from above. With as much effort as she could muster, she threw all her slender weight into tipping the formidable warrior off balance. The Knight let her, a peal of warm laughter greeting the action and sending delicious shivers down Mercy's spine as she poised, straddling her waist.

The Witches' platinum hair tickled Knight Amari's bare chest when she leaned down to leave a dragging lick that left a wake of fire from her collarbones to the curve of her throat. Mercy found her Knight's strong hands and dragged them to her back, leaving them to pluck at the laces binding her bodice while her own hands returned to insatiably survey her lover's robust musculature. Knight Amari fumbled with the laces, her earlier confidence rapidly dissolving with every scrape of fingernails down her stomach and incessant little licks and bites against her breasts. Mercy's tongue was a torment and a ruthless distraction as it probed the skin of her shoulder and neck and the muscle beneath.

It felt to her like a century to the Knight before her fingers obeyed enough to handle the laces, stripping away the bodice and throwing it halfway across the room as retribution for the time it took her to remove. In a moment the Knight had pushed herself up into a sitting position, disrupting the Witches' affections and replacing it with her own, closing her mouth over one newly revealed pink nipple.

"Ahh, my Knight..." Mercy moaned, her head tilting back and her spine arching forward into the pleasure. Her hands curled around, fingers tangling into the Knight's ink black hair and balling into fists when the Knight brought up a hand to tease her other nipple. Her thumb made torturous circles around the sensitive bud and her tongue sent scalding spasms of pleasure down Mercy's body, trickling fuel to stoke the fire that burned inside her lower half.

Knight Amari revelled in the sweet sounds she was coaxing from her wicked Witch. When she simultaneously dragged her teeth over one responsive nipple and rolled the other between thumb and forefinger, a particularly enjoyable squeal was her reward. Not entirely undone just yet, Mercy flexed her fists in the Knight's hair, and with a sudden jerk, yanked her head back and away.

"That _hurt_ ," she whispered, low, which only made Knight Amari's grin wider, "You fiend."

"I have been called worse," the Knight replied, reaching to scrape her nails down Mercy's sensitive inner thigh, "But I do not mind it from your mouth."

With the toned pillar of her lover's neck so exposed and vulnerable, the Witch could not resist. That neck was her undoing. This avenging bite was much sharper than the last and caught Knight Amari off guard, a surprised exclamation escaping from between her lips. A moment later it was a low groan as she felt a warm tongue tracing the toothmarks on her neck.

Though her head was pinned firmly in the Witches' grip, her hands grew impatient, pawing incessantly at what remained of the Witches' clothes. The flimsy loincloth was torn away and discarded with ease. Hoping to turn the tables, the Knight pressed one eager hand between them. Cupping the Witch through her delicate underthings, she was rewarded as the woman rolled her hips into the intimate touch. Emboldened even as the Witch distracted her receptive neck with teeth and tongue over and over, the Knight ground the heel of her palm between the Witches' legs. She felt rather than heard the warm sigh huff against her shoulder from where Mercy's teeth now locked.

It was a matter of moments to flip with Witch over onto her back and drag away her stockings and underthings, revealing a neat thatch of blonde curls.

"Please," Mercy whimpered, reaching to trace her fingers down her lover's biceps, "Please, my Knight."

"Ever polite," Knight Amari teased as she pushed Mercy further onto the bed, leaving space for her to crawl up after her. Silky black hair was all the Witch saw as Knight Amari dipped her head between those pale thighs and drew her tormenting tongue in an agonizing circle. The Witch arched her back off the furs, heat rising and swelling over her body like a wildfire as a breathless cry spilled from her plush lips.

"Yes! Oh... nnn... please, my Knight, my brave Knight..." she whispered, breath already hopelessly, embarrassingly ragged from her lover's touch. Every torturous long upward lick made her stomach muscles clench deliciously and when the Knight began to brush her lips again and again over that most sensitive spot, she was helpless then and there. Knight Amari gripped the Witches' thighs, keeping her legs parted as she redoubled her efforts, coaxing sweeter and sweeter mewling noises from the back of Mercy's throat. It wasn't long until the sounds became wordless entreaties, a tumbled rush of noise and breathing and longing and the Knight kept her salacious pace even as Mercy's hands tangled in her hair and tugged, hard.

Knight Amari didn't stop even as nails raked the back of her neck and pale thighs kept her in place. She didn't stop even as she felt the first spasms of the Witches' approaching pleasure, and she didn't stop when the Witch cried out her name, and shuddered breathlessly, writhing against the bed in bliss.

The Knight remained, charming her lover down from the high with gentle kisses and lingering licks until the last of the aftershocks subsided. She arose, then, as Mercy's legs unlocked from around her, trailing a line of wet kisses up her belly and breasts, over her neck and to her still trembling lips.

Mercy wrapped one arm around the Knight, kneading the muscles of her back as she deepened the slow, loving kiss. Her other hand crept up and fingers curled around the Knight's throat, not tight but definitely possessive, which made Knight Amari smile as she drew lazily away from those sweet lips.

They met one another's gaze, bright blue eyes looking with affection and no small hint of subdued hunger into the addicting brown stare of the Knight.

The Witch traced a finger down Knight Amari's spine as she murmured a question.

"When must you return?"

"Not until sunset."

Mercy's eyes sparkled at the thought of having this muscular, talented warrior at her disposal for so long.

"Well then..." she began, and shifted her weight, tumbling over the bed to the Knight's happy squeal. "Let us make the most of it, hm?"

Knight Amari let out a contented sigh as Mercy kept her neck pinned to the bed and leaned in to claim her with a kiss full of indecent promise.


End file.
